


I'd Break The Back Of Love For You

by Pluppelina



Series: I Need Some Fine Wine And You Need To Be Nicer [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim turns into a creep, M/M, Sebastian meets a girl, extensive use of offensive words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian and Jim go on a date, but not with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Break The Back Of Love For You

“Sir.”

“Sebastian.”

“Am I allowed to pursue a relationship?”

“That depends. Why do you ask?”

“I’ve met someone.”

“Someone?”

“Her name is Isabelle Jones. She lives just across the river and--”

“Fine. We’ll go see her tonight.”

“We?”

“You’ve got a job after.”

“Yes, sir.”

*

Why Sebastian ever thought this would work is now a mystery. Jim is great at bowling but being outdone is the least of Sebastian’s concerns. Jim’s disguise is a very unsettling mix of himself and some rude little punk - what Sebastian suspects might well be Jim Moriarty, age 15 - and he almost jumps out of his jeans as he throws another strike.

“Yes! This is so much better than eating pussy!” Jim cries, and along the general lines of the evening he turns to Sebastian and adds, “Do you like eating pussy, Sebbie?”

“Yes,” Sebastian deadpans, standing up for his turn. “I like eating pussy.”

Jim sits down and as Sebastian picks up his ball, Jim asks Sebastian’s date if she likes eating pussy, too. She doesn’t. Jim says that’s a shame because Sebbie likes to watch lesbians fuck. Sebastian bowls without aiming because he wants it to be over as quickly as possible, and only manages to knock a few pins over because of sheer force. Behind his back, Isabelle stammers. 

Not for the first time, Sebastian wants to smack Jim upside the head as if he were really the rude nephew he poses as. The problem is that he isn’t - as annoying as he is, he’s still Sebastian’s boss the violent psychopath. Sebastian counts silently to ten. It doesn’t work this time, either.

When he throws his next ball, Jim asks Isabelle how she can know if she likes eating pussy if she never tried. Isabelle said that she once kissed a girl and Sebastian’s total score for the turn is 5. It’s Isabelle’s turn, now.

“But eating a girl out is nothing like kissing one,” Jim argues and Sebastian is so close, so very close, to doing something he’ll probably pay for and regret for a very long time. Instead, he gives Isabelle some money and asks her very politely to get them some drinks. She doesn’t even give him a grateful smile before she flees head over heels to the bar. He’s never going to get a second date with her. In fact, he’s starting to think that he’ll never get a second date at all.

“With all due respect, sir,” Sebastian says, just this side of in control of himself, “what are you doing?”

Jim, very suddenly himself, looks a little disappointed.

“Since when do you question me?”

“Since your behaviour turned into a fucking mystery!”

“I’m not acting like a mystery, Sebastian. I’m looking out for your best interests, because if that woman can’t handle me at my worst, she is so much less than you are and not worthy of your time. At least, that’s what I thought.”

The idea, even the slightest hint at the idea, that Sebastian is unable to handle Jim at his worst, even after everything they’ve been through in just this last month, is the final straw. 

“Fuck you!” Sebastian says, his first-ever direct violation of his contract, and he immediately receives hard slaps across both cheeks. He looks down at the floor in shame of his own stupidity and recklessness. At least, he thinks, at least all the fight has gone out of him now. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I was out of line, sir.”

“Yes,” Jim snaps. “You were.”

Then Isabelle returns with two beers and one coke, because she honestly thinks that Jim is a minor, and the night proceeds to spiral into the worst date Sebastian has ever had. Jim continues to discuss a wide range of sexual behaviours and to humiliate and assert his dominance over Sebastian in any way he can think of, including little slaps and wandering hands. During that time, Sebastian realizes slowly that what Jim is doing can’t under any circumstances be looking out for him, not anymore. This has gone too far and Jim surely knows it; Isabelle was well ready to go home and never see either of them again over an hour ago. Jim drinks from Sebastian’s beer and the more Jim drinks, the more aggressive his behaviour becomes; he’s acting like a particularly nasty possessive girlfriend would. It doesn’t take long for Sebastian to realize that this is his psychopath boss making his own claim on Sebastian, and Sebastian takes it silently, because he’s already fucked up once and that was enough. By the end of the evening, when it’s time for them to leave, Isabelle can’t even meet Sebastian’s eye, and Sebastian starts to realise that maybe Jim was right in his first assessment; she is so much less than him. 

*

They go right from the bowling rink to their mission, just like Jim said. It’s spring, dark and raining, and they’re sitting on top of an old little airport outside London. Jim’s wearing Sebastian’s jacket to protect him from the rain and sitting on his hoodie to protect him from the cold. Wearing nothing but a white t-shirt in 12 degrees celsius, Sebastian isn’t really bothered by the cold but he still smokes as much for warmth as out of habit. He feels strangely mellowed; all it took was two bitch slaps from the smaller man to beat him into submission. So much for taking him in a fight. 

They wait in silence. Jim draws his knees up to his chest and closes the jacket around them - he’s little enough to do that and Sebastian’s big enough. It’s surprising that Jim didn’t do it right away, because Jim generally cares a lot about his appearance. Maybe he doesn’t need his appearance for whatever they’re waiting for. Sebastian’s shirt is quickly approaching see-through.

“You’ll get sick,” Jim says after a bit. Sebastian shrugs.

“Maybe.”

“You won’t be of much use to me bed-bound,” Jim remarks dryly, as if Sebastian has insulted him. Sebastian has a fair idea of what Jim is trying to tell him with this whole evening, but he doesn’t want that. It would be much too complicated for Sebastian. He likes this job because Jim Moriarty makes everything so easy; only one master’s voice to obey, one god to do the bidding of, one judge to decide his faith. Simple. He appreciates that.

“I won’t be bed-bound,” Sebastian says, and it’s true enough. It’s incredibly unlikely that he’d be too sick to get out of bed and shoot straight with the right meds in his system.

“You’ll be whatever I tell you to be,” Jim snaps. “Now be silent.”

So Sebastian is silent because Jim says so. Simple. Easy. He hopes all his orders will be things he’s done successfully for several years, but he wouldn’t bet on it. Barely half a minute passes before a series of explosions can be seen on the horizon, loud and bright and most certainly what they’ve been waiting for.

“What was it, sir?” Sebastian asks after an appropriate amount of time has passed.

“The bridges. I expect all communications across the river will be cut off, for a while,” Jim says, and there’s no mistaking what he’s really talking about this time. Sebastian draws a deep, calming breath. At least this is a clear operative, and those, he can do. Crisis averted, and the only thing he had to sacrifice was something he barely had to begin with - women.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
